


The Art of Mourning

by straightforwardly



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: They surround Ophelia in the wake of her father’s death.
Kudos: 6





	The Art of Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [Three Sentence Ficathon 2020](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6829200#cmt6829200) before being archived here.

They surround Ophelia in the wake of her father’s death, cooing like crows, white arms reaching to pull her in the cage of their embrace, smiling painted mouths repeating the same cache of honeyed phrases— _you poor child, it’s such a shame, can you believe, oh you musn’t blame him, the queen should have sent him away long ago, a terrible mistake, a tragedy_ —

Nevermind Ophelia only longs for a bit of quiet: a secluded grove, the fresh scent of green growing things, the rustling of water, and time, time to grow accustomed to the weight in her heart where her father once was—no one has ever cared for what Ophelia longs for. Instead, they descend upon her, gripping, grabbing, grasping, each and every one of them eager to be the first to let her know how _just_ how deeply they share in her grief, and—

truly, it is enough to drive anyone mad.


End file.
